


Supervision

by Semi_problematic



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: M/M, Semi-Public Sex, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-29 21:23:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14481474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Semi_problematic/pseuds/Semi_problematic
Summary: Anonymous said:Negan walks past Carl and slaps his ass hard only for him to moan loudly and cover his mouth as Rick stares disgusted





	Supervision

**Author's Note:**

> I've been forgetting to put this lately but Carl is 18/19 like always. (I mean he always is unless it's in my Boy Next Door AU so)

"Pack it all up, everybody! Chop chop! I wanna leave before the sun sets." Negan walked up and down the aisles of the almost empty food shelves. Boxes lined up across each of the aisles middle shelf. In front of each box was a Savior, along with Carl and Rick. They were packing up Negans food, filling each box to the brim. Carl was calm, exactly like a Savior, but Ricks eyes were wide and darting around. He was panicking. "Be careful. I don't want my food dented up or spilling." 

Negan walked past Carl, biting his lip. The boy wasn't looking at anyone, just picking up each can and setting it inside the box. Carl was avoiding eye contact with Negan, he always did when Negan came to pick up his stuff. He was ashamed of liking Negan and he wanted to hide it. Negan didn't blame him. Rick would have a heart attack if he knew but that didn't mean Negan wouldn't screw around with them. 

"You know... Rick, when your son broke into my home he wasted a lot of my food. Cut the bottoms of each box open so when we picked it up they would break." Negan shushed Carl when he tried to defend himself. "I really hope that happens again. I don't want to have to punish him in front of you but I will." Negan grabbed Ricks face and pressed their foreheads together. "Can't look like a pushover, can I?" 

Rick jerked his face out of Negans grip, grunting like a wild animal. "We aren't going to fuck up your food. If we do it means you come back sooner-" He shot a glare at Negan but he had his back turned to Rick. "And the less you come here the better." Rick was shaking with anger, holding onto the shelf to keep himself stable. He pressed his forehead to the shelf above his, sighing. "Carl..." He whispered. "I can't-" 

"We can." Carl replied, setting another can into the box. "We can and we will. It sucks but we can make it work. Michonne said it, too. It's better to work with him and be on his good side-" Carl lowered his voice to a whisper. "While we plan so he doesn't suspect anything." He reached out and put his hand over his dads. "It'll be okay. I will make sure it ends okay. It doesn't have to be this messy we just have to show hi-"

"Is that my favorite boy talking?" Negan peeked around the aisle, resembling a monster stalking its prey. "Carl, I haven't heard you speak all day. Are you mad at me again?" Negan leaned his bat against one of the shelves, walking towards Carl. "What did I do to upset my broken little China doll?" 

"Shut up." Carl elbowed Negan in the stomach, moving away from him. "I'm not speaking to you because you're taking things from us. From me." He looked up at Negan and scoffed, shaking his head. "You're addicted to playing my-dick-is-bigger-than-yours, that's all this is. Some game to show everyone how scary and in control you are. The Sanctuary is fine, you guys have enough food and medicine and guns, you just want to make sure no one else is as good as you are." 

Rick stared at Carl, panicking. He reached out to touch him but retracted his hand when Negan took another step closer. A million different scenarios ran through Ricks head. Negan bashing his sons skull in. Negan beating his son. Negan stabbing his son and ripping his stomach open. Each scenario made Rick even more scared than the last. He felt sick, he was sweating and his legs were shaking. "Carl.." He whispered out. It sounded like a beg. 

"Carl, you really make me look bad. I forgive you and I forgive you and then you do stuff like this." Negan grabbed Carls jaw, smirking when Carl squirmed in his grip. "I'm going to have to start punishing you. Remind you that no matter how cute you are I am still bigger and badder." He let go of Carl, standing next to him. "Get back to work while I decide on your punishment."

Carl scoffed, picking up the food and packing it in the box. "Whatever." Carl breathed out, looking up at his dad. "I'm fine, don't worry." Carl folded the box closed, pushing it down the shelf, grabbing a new box. He started to pack it, glancing back at Negan. "You just gonna stare at me?" 

Negan tilted his head to the side, slapping Carls ass. "No." He kicked Carls legs apart, putting his hands over Carls and placing them on the shelf. Carls slim fingers slipped through the holes beneath the wire, gripping them. "Count." Negan whispered, his teeth grazing Carls ear. He slapped Carls ass over and over, holding Carl in place. 

Carl whimpered and buried his face in the crook of his arm, arching his back. He counted in time with each of the slap and his words were muffled. "Fuck." He reached back and grabbed Negans arm. "Twenty." He panted. 

Negan licked his lips, looking down at Carl. "Think I should stop?" He smirked. "Or do you not want me to?" He slid his hand down Carls stomach, wrapping his fingers around Carls hardening dick. "Doesn't seem like you want me to stop. 

"My..." Carl blushed, looking down so his hair covered his face. He glanced at Rick, then back at Negan. "My dad... he's-"

"Oh." Negan grinned. "Your daddy's watching and you don't want him knowing that you liked being spanked." He looked over at Rick, shrugging. Rick looked horrified. Wide eyed with his mouth slightly open. "Well.." He chuckled. "Cats outta the bag."


End file.
